The present invention relates to an adjustable golf club. More particularly, the invention is directed to a golf putter in which the head of the club is pivotal to assume selectable vertical angles to meet the specific needs and preferences of a golfer.
Adjustable golf clubs are known in the art. In some examples, the head has been made pivotal to provide adjustable loft angles. In others, the head itself is replaceable with a head of a different configuration. In still others, the shaft of the club has been made adjustable to change the angle with respect to the head. Some golf clubs provide the option of using two different club faces in striking the golf ball. Yet other clubs are formed with means for varying the length of the club shaft.
Putters have received special attention. Provisions have been made to render available two different striking faces for the club. In other arrangements weights have been added to increase the mass of the head or to shift the center of gravity. In yet other putters special attention has been given to off-sets of the shaft with respect to the head. Other putters include structures rendering the putter head readily reversible to accommodate both right-handed and left-handed golfers.
Also known are golf putters which include mechanisns for varying the vertical attitude or angle between the club shaft and the head. In yet other arrangements, adjustments of the head with respect to several axes have been offered as a means to "customize" the club. Many of these structural arrangements are complex in execution, and expensive to produce. Another objection to "adjustable" heads and shafts of golf putters is the need for tools with which to make the adjustments and to lock the assembly fixed, as adjusted.
It is, therefore, the aim of the present invention to provide a golf putter in which the angular orientation of the club head may be pivitally adjusted, incrementally, in a vertical plane, and firmly locked in readily selectable positions quickly and secured positively, and without any need for tools. A related aim is to provide a golf putter in which the head itself may be quickly and conveniently replaced or substituted, again, without the use of tools.